Shattered Crystals Universe
Shattered Crystals '''is a noncanon Alternate Universe for Steven Universe. It takes place in a world where the Crystal Gems were shattered by Homeworld. It features many new gems, objects, and events. It is the Setting for The Sunken Gems Timeline '''Eons Ago * The Diamond Authority Rules over a few star systems. The Authorities Members being White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, Lilac Diamond, and their newest member, Pink Diamond * A Pearl Falls in love with a Ruby and Fuses with her, making a Rhodonite. They're considered defective and escape into hiding deep underground 6000 Years Ago * Sapphire, Ruby,Bismuth, Pink Zoisite, and Kogarkoite are created * White Diamonds Pearl is shattered and is replaced by Cream Pearl * Pink Diamond arrives on earth to start a new colony. * Centipeedle and her Crew arrive on earth * Rose Quartz is created on Homeworld and is immediately sent to assist Pink Diamond on earth * Pink Diamond creates a Zoo for Humans Over 5,750 Years Ago * Rose, Pearl, and Bornite escape from the diamonds grasp and form The Crystal Gems * Rose is considered a Threat and all Rose Quartzes are immediately poofed and bubbles. One escapes along with a Derriksite * Sapphire is sent to earth along with 3 Ruby Guards. * The Crystal gems attack a ship with Sapphire and the Rubies on it * Garnet is formed for the first time * Garnet escapes to earth and joins the Crystal Gems Around 5,500 Years Ago * The Rebellion Begins.Gems from all over are heading to earth to join the Crystal Gem Ranks * A Kogarkoite escapes homeworld on a ship along with an Amber, Spinel, and an Aquamarine. * A Homeworld ship is sent after the renegades * Spinel is taken and shattered. The Other 3 escape to earth Around 5,455 Years Ago * Rose Quartz finds a dead Lion Cub in the desert. She Brings it back to life and Raises him * Kogarkoite, Amber, and Aquamarine find the Crystal Gems and Join them * Lilac Diamond is sent away to study another star system. Over 5,300 Years Ago * Lapis Lazuli is sent to study earth * Lapis Lazuli gets caught up in a battle and is poofed by Kogarkoite Over 5,000 Years Ago * The Beta Kindergarten is Created * Jasper is created and is rumored to have taken out 80 Crystal Gems on her First Day * Pink Diamond is Shattered. Ruby (Eyeball), Jasper, Pink Zoisite, and Cream Pearl witness this * Bismuth begins work on a Deadly Weapon to take out Homeworld * The Diamonds begin experimenting with forced fusions Around 4,900 Years Ago * Bismuth shows Rose Quartz her new Weapon * Rose is Disgusted and Angry * Rose Quartz poofs and bubbles Bismuth. Bismuth is stored in Lions Mane Around 4,500 Years Ago * Homeworld Evacuates Earth * The Diamonds sing their Corruption Song. Corrupting anybody who hears it * Amber and Bornite, and Most of the other Crystal Gems are Corrupted * Amber and Bornite are poofed by Kogarkoite and are stored in Lions Mane. The others are poofed and bubbled. They are sent to the Burning Room 3,000 Years Ago * Homeworlds Resources become Minimal and Era 2 Begins * Amethyst is created and discovered by the Crystal Gems * Boulder Opal is Created as one of the last Era 1 Gems. He is assigned to be Nissonites Assistant. * Pink Zoisite begins distributing her Alchemy Products to the rest of Homeworld. These Potions include Healing, Strengthing,and Luckiness. * Peridot is Created * The Crystal Temple is Built TO BE ADDED Category:A to Z Category:AU